Prelude to the Beginning
by BlackCoat13
Summary: Arceus calls a meet on what best to do these in troubling times. Takes place before an of the games or shows, explaining that they're behind everything. And then, the legendaries choosing their champions or spending a moment with them. Champions-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Beginning Prelude**

**I do not own Pokémon, or else Unova region would never have been made.**

**Please support official release.**

**Annual meeting of Gods**

High in the sky above Sinnoh, above Mt. Coronet, lay the meeting hall of the legendaries. Of course at the head of it all was Arceus. His most powerful creations, the Dimensional Rulers: Dailga, Palkai, and Giritina. Arceus made them his most powerful tools. They kept him informed and helped him hold the universe together.

Arceus put the Planet shapers together: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquasa, Heatran, Regigigas, and Shaymin in the next seats of power. The land shapers were responsible for creating and now maintaining certainty aspects of the planet they now all lived on. If only they didn't argue so much…

Next was Arceus's personal favorite, the Land janitors. They only maintained, never held fits about what should go where. They were Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf, Manaphy, Phione, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. These legends were responsible for the upkeep of the lands and domain. He often put them under the power of the higher legendaries, the shapers, to keep the planet beautiful and able to sustain life.

Then came the agents. He used these legendaries to hold together the peace among Pokémon and humans. They were sent around under his orders or the orders of the Dimensional rulers to keep the peace and order. They were: Mew, Mewtwo, Luigia, Latias, Latios, Deoxys, Cresselia, Darkrai, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Moloetta. (He hardly ever got Meloetta to work though; she preferred to hang out at concerts, opera houses, and… anywhere connected to music.)

Then came those Arceus didn't know what to do with. Mewtwo often fell into this column. Mewtwo, being human made, didn't have a purpose. (He kept sending agents to bring Mewtwo forth, but none ever found him. If they did, he often refused to come; Sometimes violently.) Finally Arceus had had enough of the rogue and had ordered Mew and Rayquasa to hunt him down and bring Mewtwo to spear pillar, even if he had to be unconscious. That had been a funny battle to watch. Arceus could've sworn he'd made Rayquasa more powerful than Mew. Finally presented with Mewtwo, he had recruited him into the Legends. Mewtwo was assigned to work with Deoxys, who really hit it off with the other legendary.

Nowadays he was left unsure as to what to do with Genesect, a resurrected ancient Pokémon. Genesect was a legendary from the past, whom offended too many other legendaries. He was hunted down and imprisoned underground. The humans let him out and forcibly improved him. Upgrade…The humans had upgraded Genesect. He was now cybernetic, Amnesiac, and clinically insane. For now Arceus decided to put Genesect to work as an agent, working alongside Mewtwo and Deoxys. (This leaves the golem trio to their master, Regigigas, who orders them to alternate maintaining and guarding the tree of life.)

The recently released Toa trio was something concerning. All the other legendaries had agreed to lock them up, for an undisclosed amount of time. It had taken all 43 other legends (Genesect held prisoner still) to capture and imprison Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem. When the humans had released the trio from imprisonment they came straight to Arcues to ask for a third chance, which he gave to them on the grounds they would have to stop fighting everything they met. He then put them in the Agents group, so as to keep a close eye on them. If they had not come to the meeting then he would have called the others to help hunt the trio down. For now they were loyal still.

Arceus had called ALL 47 legendaries away from their duties to assemble at Spear pillar, where He and the Space/Time twins lived. This is the annual meeting of Gods. They gathered here every year, to talk about how things had been developing, what they should do about it, and if they needed to intervene. Pokémon Politics, 101.

"Alright then", Began Arceus, "As Leader of the Dimensional Support of the Universe and the divine God Pokémon, I have declared the Annual meet of the Legendaries to order. I have no new news to report to any of you. The universe is maintained, no new disturbances. The dimensions continue to stay stable, and we have no need to fear sudden and unexpected erasing of existence."

"I now call Regigigas, leader of the Planet Shapers to speak." Regigigas took the stand. "All is well with the planet. We have no new shifting masses or tectonic plates. All is stable geologically at the moment. However, if necessary we are primed to destroy the planet if need be." Ah, Arceus mused, good 'ol Regigigas. It was a thing Arceus told them the minute they were created. "You are a legendary, one of my prime creations. You live to keep my will alive and executed. Should we have need to scrap this planet and start anew; I will take ALL my legendaries with me." It was true, if Arceus had to, he would destroy this world , without a seconds notice. Only the legendaries would be spared. He would then proceed to wipe the planet's remains from existence, and start over elsewhere.

"I now call Ho-oh, leader of the Land Janitors to speak." (Ho-oh was the most powerful and made good decisions, even if not all were happy about the results,) "We continue our constant battle against the humans, rowdy Pokémon, and over destructive forces of nature. It is to my deep regret to announce we are losing the fight. The numbers of humans just keep expanding. Sacred places are being wiped out by the never ending waves of humans. We hold what we can, but we recognize that without change the humans will win the war against nature." It was deeply troubling to Arceus, hearing such dire news from Ho-oh, who was loud brash, and unwilling to admit his mistakes. Things had to be going downhill fast for Ho-oh to have to admit it. Arceus made up his mind to find out the opinions of the other land maintainers.

"Ho-oh, please elaborate, and then let the others give short statements." Arceus asks. Ho-oh starts, "As the sun and rainbow Pokémon, I personally do not have much work to do normally. I just fly around the planet endlessly and watch, which is why you put me in charge of monitoring the planet. I can see new cities and towns crop up over the years, steadily getting larger. Forests shrink, oceans are poisoned, and the sky becomes smudged and unclean. Things are not going as they should, and we can trace them all back to humans!" Ho-oh declared to the group, steadily growing angrier as he talked.

"Do you all agree on this?" Arceus asked the other maintainers. "Well…" Spoke Zapdos; leader of the bird trio, "What Ho-oh says is true, everything is going downhill. We struggle to keep up, and the other two birds and I can't clean enough air fast enough to make a difference." Both Articuno and Moltres nodded sadly. Celebi spoke up for himself and the trio lake guardians, "We're posted in select places, so we can see t all happening. We upkeep our posts, but humans creep into our domains and take it over, slowly but surely. So much litter, you just wouldn't believe it! And-" Celebi sopped herself before she went onto a rant, so Manaphy took over, "Everywhere humans go there is trash and litter. The beaches and oceans are full of it, and it has become so common that some Pokémon have adapted to it! Remember when everything was so clean?" Manaphy spoke. Landorus spoke for the genies, "The humans reap what they have not sown, pillaging the ancient world. Such is disgraceful!" He told them all in his deep gravelly voice. Finally Entei spoke up, "The fields shrink as humans convert them into cities. There's less room for the remaining Pokémon. But sometimes they do good things, I know that they often try to become more environmentally friendly all the time, but they'll not very good at it. Perhaps they deserve as second chance." Entei said slowly. By the time he was done talking every other legendary Janitor agent (Besides Ho-oh, who had to stay silent) was yelling at the trio dogs.

"**SILENCE!"** roared Giritina. (Giritina's in charge of meeting order) Every Legendary shut up instantly. No-one crosses Giritina, EVER. There are myths that there once was lesser importance normal type trio of legendaries that offended Giritina, which is why there are 47 legendaries instead of 50. Only Arceus knows if this is true, and if it is, what ever happened was so horrible even GOD won't talk about it.

Once order was restored Arceus mulled over what he had just heard. He knew that the humans were a conflicting race, without a set nature, or habits. When he'd created them he had designed them as easy food sources for large predatory Pokémon, but to give them a sporting chance, he had made them intelligent. This grew into a problem as they outsmarted and evaded those predators, which then began shifting food sources. Eventually, the humans branched away from declared Pokémon, and begun conquering them. Arceus found them odd, and he had never made them quite like other Pokémon, so when they declared themselves a new life form, it had not taken him by surprise. But when they began to become a major power? That shocked Arceus. He knew for a fact they possessed little strength, poor bodies, were all normal type, and had very little endurance. They were supposed to be little better than Magikarps! Arceus didn't let them bother him though, choosing not to regard them as failures, but rather curiosities. For a long time they remained the same, so he had looked away and attended other matters. And now? Now it was impossible to destroy all of them without massive extinction of all the other Pokémon, even if he put every legendary up to it.

Finally Arceus came back to the meeting at hand. All the other Legends were behaving, waiting for him to return to them. Giritina made sure they didn't leave or try to summon his mind back to the there and now. "Alright…" Arceus declared after much deliberation. "We will seek out and recruit humans from this world and other dimensions who we sense will do well, and bring them here, to this Earth. Once here, they will act as Agents, working alongside the Legendary agents, to keep the world in balance and reduce humans actions against the environment. I recognize what comes next as disturbing and dangerous, but we must find a way to reduce the sheer amount of humans without killing all of them or harming the environment. This means no all out war with humans, and no massive genocides. Use stealthy means to…*Ahem*….cull their numbers. We mustn't let them know of our efforts."

This shocked the legendaries. For years they had been pushing to drop the human population and declare some human champions. And suddenly they had it. They set their minds as to what they could do with grisly determination.

And so it continued. Arceus speaks, "I now call Luigia, leader of the Agents to speak."(Where Ho-oh was quick to act and a good design maker for immediate solutions, Luigi thought in long term and more permanent solutions. Arceus wondered if he ought to switch the two around sometimes, given that Luigia would know how to best handle the natural world and Ho-oh was more a action-thinker) Luigia flew to the middle of the assembly hall to speak, "As the battle for nature's well-being continues, we have been given less and less things to do, so the agents have gone ahead and raised several champions who would be ideal for manipulation and ordering. (There was much cheering at this) Since we now have orders and ideas, we are ready to get back into action. All the legendary Agents are prepared to do whatever they might be ordered to do. Should we contact the wild Pokémon guilds and get them involved in this effort, or keep it strictly legendary material?" Luigia asked Arceus. The Guilds were groups of Pokémon of every type who took orders directly from the agents. However, none of them were full legendary (some pseudo legendaries and dragon types run it) so their power and impact were minimal.

Arceus pondered this. "What should we do? He asked the group aloud, waiting for opinions." Uxie looked up and spoke, "If we involve them, they can become more active and be our general army in our effort to keep the wild, wild. Grass types for forest upkeep, water for the oceans. We don't have to dump full responsibility on the legendaries. If we make them help us, it gives the more powerful legendaries time to put our plan into action." Uxie sat down and was quite.

Mewtwo stood up and spoke, "Uxie's idea is a good one. If we Legendaries have more time to eliminate the humans then we can have a larger impact." Mewtwo sat down; eyes alight with the prospect of carnage. Jirachi awoke (He can listen while asleep, just like every other legendary) and floated into plain view. "Maybe we should ask the wild Pokémon to band together to evade capture. We don't want to ham them after all", spoke Jirachi in his childish voice. The other legendaries all nodded and quietly agreed. Cresselia floated to the center and took the stand. "Maybe we should take a different route than just killing the humans. I know none of us really like that part, even if it has to be done." Several legendaries stared, particularly Darkrai, Mewtwo, Giritina, and Genesect. A little hurriedly Cresselia floated back to the sidelines where Meloetta prevented her from breaking down into tears with some soft music. Victini sneezed in the silence that followed and alarmed several other legendaries.

Arceus considered what Cresselia had said. Despite their dangers, he felt horrible about actively hunting down humans. Perhaps he could contain them? No, impossible. They would be too clever for that. As Arceus sat back and though, several other Legendaries spoke. Luigia wanted peace, but was willing to fight if he had to. Heatran wanted all out war. Groudon offered to cause several earthquakes but Celebi shot him down, explaining all the collateral damage that would cause. Giritina offered to go on and create a plague with the help of Darkrai and Azelf, but Mespirit and Uxie told them that that would be too dangerous, what if the plague spread to Pokémon? What then? No one had any ideas left. Killing the humans was something few of the legends wanted to do, but most were willing.

"What if," Began Dailga", What if we didn't kill them, instead just…pushed them I… dunno, into a void or something…?" Dialga began hopefully, looking over his twin Palkia." "Wouldn't work. Humans need oxygen and food and stuff. Void would just be genocide. But moving them is a good idea… We just need them to survive…" Palkai explained. Raikou got up and roared, drawing attention to himself. "What if we put them into another dimension? I mean, somewhere we aren't, but so they don't die? Are there other dimensions with life?"

"Thousands." Arceus told them. "Sometimes in our struggle to uphold dimensional order we'll meet forces from other dimensions that help us close rips from the other side. Once or twice they've tried to invade, and this one time, Palkia got some kind of brain fungus that made him go wacko for a few months, before we sealed the tear. But shoving something living like humans is hard. I told you we could search for other champions in other dimensions, that's easier. But to do something like remove a large portion of humans into an uninhabited dimension? You suggest the extreme. We would have to set up a functioning planet for them to live on. We don't have the time for something like that!" Arceus realized something as he spoke those words and then looked at Dialga. "It's possible….but very difficult…I would have to move all the time we're elapsing into the new dimension, thus speeding theirs up….If we slowed it down here and removed humans, shoved them into a new dimension and then sped up any time regulation I set up… we would be ageing them dozens of years in what appears to be a couple of seconds to us. Dangerous and tricky." Dailga explained.

"I don't care about them once they're not in my dimension anymore, we can leave them to their own devises, and they'll be fine alone on an uninhabited planet. By themselves, just look at how well they've done with natural predators! Sure I can try out a few ideas for non power type Pokémon while I'm there, give 'em some creatures. We'll be making another world in a different dimension, but then we don't have to have upkeep! We can just give them the basics and leave them there!" Arceus spoke his thoughts aloud and it was agreed by all that this is what they would do.

A dozen years passed by in a few minutes due to the powers of time and help from the other legendaries. The planet they decided to call earth, just like theirs. And so the dimension we're from came to be, time passing us by regularly and the Pokémon gods moving people onto different part of the world and leaving them there. You can see a few examples of Pokémon on hieroglyphs and such, horribly distorted depictions of several different Legendaries. And now, here our planet and dimension exists, closely connected to theirs. They completed our world in seven days, and we grew more advance than their own humans in six days and half. And now for the second part of Arceus's plan to solve his problems….New Agents, New Human Agents.

Champions

(No legendaries are allowed to leave the meeting until Arceus declares it over. Because of this, and Arceus's tendency to stop paying attention and Giratina's love of enforcing this particular rule and want to humble the other legendaries, there had once occurred a year round meeting, ending only after Dialga contracted Celebi to go back in time and inform them before-hand. Then Dailga sped the meeting up so everything took only one day and not a full blown year and a day. Arceus was of course, aware of this by being God. No one was punished and catastrophe was accidently averted.)

(Regigigas was unbelievably patient and fair. It was best to put him in charge of the Planet shapers; he would always come up with the greatest compromise for his team.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Champions**

**Selection**

**Group 1 of the Strongest**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Arceus is the God. He knows it. He also knows, that none of the humans will have the traits he would look for. It is why he has never taken a champion. None would ever do the job as well as him.

This thought is on a track loop in his head. A human would never do it as well as him.

Fifty years its been irking the mind of the supreme being. Arceus knows what he could do to change this, but he is reluctant to let even a little bit of himself go.

Arceus decides. It is needed he do this, much as it pains. Arceus takes his plate of Normal, the only one in existence and his favorite plate, and creates something from it.

The small boy Arceus names Vidar. When the plate changed to a life force Arceus knew that it was not enough for all things need in the human body. He added some of his godly power and hoped for the best.

The human boy was made, not born. He had some defects. There were no vocal cords. He was rather pale, his new skin totally unexposed to the light. There are no tonsils or pancreas, as even Arceus could not remember why he put them into Humans anyway.

The boy, Vidar, had brown hair and a big smile. He couldn't stop smiling, his joy was infectious.

Despite himself, even God could not help feeling happiness at his newest creation. It had been a long time since any of his creations brought him joy.

'_Happy to be made?' _Arceus asked Vidar.

'_Oh yes, Father,' _Vidar answered.

'_You know what you must do?'_ asked Arceus.

'_Oh yes, and I will do my best. I will not let you regret this decision!'_ replied Vidar.

In the golden temple in the sky, Vidar was born to bring light to the dark world below.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

The coldest spot on the coldest region. Snow Point, Sinnoh.

Two girls play in the snow. One is a little older than the other. That is why she will inherit the gym there. The other will never get the chance.

"Come on Bernice! Let's go play in the snow!" the older one calls.

The younger one, Bernice, considers her sister.

"I don't really like the cold. It's unwelcoming and it has no friends. Go play without me Candice. I will stay and read indoors."

Candice stares at her grumpy younger sister. The two girls of Snowpoint are very different.

The elder loves the cold, the younger doesn't like it.

But it is the younger who has the more fantastic destiny. For she is the one without obligation to the gym.

Bernice has been selected by the iced dragon.

Kyurem sees Bernice for her power. She will learn to love the cold.

It's an attached taste, after all.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

In a cave in Fallorber town, Hoenn Region, A young boy sits and watches over a thousand eggs. Some are larger than the six year old boy, some are larger. Every species of dragon to exist has laid here, in Fallorber cave, the dragon's roost.

The boy has lived in the cave is entire life. His mission in life is only the cave and the eggs.

They are his charge. The great green serpent dragon god of the sky told him they were his duty.

Above him circle two small dragons, one white and red, the other white and blue.

The two have watched him and cared for him since he arrived in this cave, having come here himself hen he was two.

The red one cares for him.

The blue one cares for his mission.

Neither would ever let anything happen to him.

He doesn't understand his task, but he never complains or shirks his duty.

He is a protector of the great clutch. Not one of his charges will ever fall under the danger of the cave.

Never.

Dragon Protector.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

It's the dead of night. A young boy flees a grand house. The six year old does this every night, and will return before the stroke of dawn.

At his feet a small and cowardly brown fox hides in his shadow for the protection and love it offers.

Leading the teen is a small green reptile. It is uncaring of what is going on, just so long as it means freedom and change.

Above the head of the teen a small ghost with a skull for a face giggles happily and leads the boy deep into the dark fog.

High above the four, a shadowy god watches. He is considering them. Surely they would be a good choice. He can sense the instability of the boy, and the wills and power of the Pokémon. He is about to descend and claim the child, when a darker, much more powerful being stops him.

**_"And what do you think you're doing, Darkrai?"_**

_"Why are you stopping me Giratina? You know I've been searching for a champion."_

The great shadow god is an insignificant pest to the second strongest Legendary, the Shadow dragon of Reverse.

The dragon leans in close so the dark being can see into the dragons eyes.

There is no mercy there.

**_"That little one is mine."_**

The shadow flees. He knows enough to not trifle with the dragon.

The shadowy dragon waits, and watches.

The boy has not been claimed, and he is untouched by legendary interference.

To him, the boy is perfect.

But the boy's soul is broken.

**_'What ails you little one?'_**

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**I wrote this because the idea has been irking me. It won't let me write AoE 27 until I got this out. I'm not sure I liked how it turned out, but I stand by it. In case you didn't get it, this is Group One of the Five Groups.**

**Vidar, champion of Arceus.**

**Bernice, champion of Kyurem.**

**Manson, champion of Giratina.**

**Kendal, champion of Rayquasa, Latios, Latias. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Champions**

**Selection**

**Group 2 of the Conquerors**

A ten year old boy stands at attention by his father's dying form. The boy stands firm as his father slowly, agonizingly leaves this world for the next one.

The boy has been in military schools his entire life. His father was in the military his entire life, as was his father, and his father.

It is what they do. They serve.

And each one of them has stood at attention of the old guard as they retired.

Clay, the son, watches as Brick, the father passes.

In this family, death is accepted. The young one will miss his father immensely, but no tears will ever be shed. It's not how they do things.

Behind the boy, the father's bosses and subordinates fit in the small hospital room, filing all the way into the hall.

"Son, listen to me. We have been doing this since the first humans learned how to throw rocks. I've made my fair share of mistakes and errors.

I want you to be careful with your life. You're a good child. You protect those who are weak, are a friend to those who are friendless, and punish evil. I've taught you well, but now it's your turn."

The father hands the son a pokeball.

As the father dies, the sons face doesn't flicker.

But the Cubone beside the boy howls mournfully, the sound echoing in the skull helmet.

Clay is a soldier. His mother died in his birth, and now his father dies with him at attention.

The military has been his entire life.

He is the champion for two legendaries that get along quite well.

As the father dies, the Son salutes. In the center of the earth, Groudon feels the anguish the boy feels, but will not show.

In Stark Mountain's volcano pit, Heatran watches a boiling pit of lava to see through the eyes of Clay.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Elsewhere in Kanto, little less than a hundred miles from Clay, Ace reads a stolen book in his tree-house.

He has lived here for most of his life.

He's run away twice now. The first time was when he was six, when Lugia, Ho-oh, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno told him to.

When he was caught by the police finally, almost four years later, he spent a year with his parents, before running away again.

Ace didn't like his parents much. Okay, maybe there wasn't anything wrong with them, but he still didn't like them much. They were too cagey for the free spirit. In fact, Ace didn't like lots of people.

The only person he could claim to have liked would be his grandpa.

He still wore the large red scarf and fighter pilot helmet his gramps had given him.

Ace didn't need people for company. He had his birds.

Outside his humble tree house, five legendary birds circle the sky around his mountain.

They have raised Ace, since he was no more than a chick.

Ace is soon to be ready.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

In Kanto, there exists a creepy little village called lavender Town. Surrounding it is an area where Pokémon and plant life is scarce.

A little to the east of Lavender town exists a small house. It's two floors tall and desperately needs a new coat of paint. The pillars on the outside porch are broken, the wood rotted through.

Broken beer bottles are scattered around the lawn. A no trespassing sign hangs off one hinge on a rusted gate.

It is here Darkrai has come. He knows there will soon be another soul he will need to collect.

He is never wrong about this.

Inside the house is loud arguing. He's drunk again. She's trying to calm him down.

The mother, a beautiful woman named Marie Ugliano tries to calm her raging drunkard husband.

Two children cower behind her. The girl is eight. Her name is Mindy.

The boy's name is Blake. He doesn't understand what's going on. He's four, and before this Mindy and Marie had done their best to shield him from the Father.

Tonight, their father had crashed his car while drunk in the front yard, and come back immediately to try and take his anger out on them.

The girl holds her hands over her younger brother's head, trying both to protect him and block out the noise for him.

The man hits his wife hard in the face, and she falls down. He sees what he has done and runs upstairs. The woman mouths to the girl 'Hide' and tries to get up again.

The girl takes her brother by the hand and runs outside with him, going through a broken glass window after opening it. The glass on the porch cuts her feet, but she's used to pain.

The father comes back in, carrying a revolver. Normally guns are rare in the Pokémon world, but this is a family heirloom.

He yells angrily at Marie. He wants to know where the kids are. He doesn't want witnesses.

Outside the cabin, Darkrai spots the two children. The girl has put her brother down now, and is pulling him into the forest. The forest is not safe, Darkrai knows.

The trees are all dead. The ground is dry and parched. They will not get far before some Kanto Pokémon eats them for dinner. Still, it is not his job to save them.

Inside the house, the revolver fires. Darkrai enters to collect the soul bound for heaven. He watches as the man heads out to find the children. The father is sober enough now to follow them by the blood track the girl left from the glass. Darkrai follows. He feels he might be needed again.

In the forest, the two children are running for their lives. As Darkrai examines them and watches the girl's memories and mind, it comes to his attention he does not want one so small and young, who has suffered so much to die without ever seeing that life can be good too.

But Darkrai doesn't have the ability to kill. It was taken from his by Arceus. His job as piper of souls depends on him not being able to kill. He is the one who takes the worthy to Arceus's golden hall, and the one to takes the unworthy to the Reverse world for Giratina's hell. Any who were not good or evil in the slightest are left as ghosts. They're actually pretty rare.

The father is getting closer to the two children. He will kill them if Darkrai does not find a way to stop him. Darkrai calls for help from two of his friends among the legendaries. Both Deoxys and Mewtwo arrive by teleportation. They share information by telepathy and are off. A deal has been struck. Two champions, one death.

Darkrai marks the girl. Mewtwo and Deoxys mark the boy.

Darkrai explains his plan to the other two. In almost three years is the dead line for the second group, which the duo is too young for. In six years the third group will be made, which they will be too old for. He plans to take them to the reverse world, where they will grow faster. The two psychic legendaries watch as Darkrai introduces himself.

Mindy was half blind from tears and pain when the atmosphere suddenly plummeted.

She stopped and glanced around. The night suddenly seemed much darker. What had changed?

Mindy glanced up at the moon. It had been bright and full in the sky just a moment ago, yet now the moon was gone. No clouds in sight.

Mindy and Blake turn. They can hear their father now. He is charging through the trees toward them. There is no cover in this dead land.

The sound suddenly stops. Screaming begins. Mindy covers her brother's ears again. His bright blue eyes gaze at her black one with fear. "It'll be okay, I promise you" Mindy tells her brother.

The screaming stops suddenly, cut off as if silenced.

The moon comes back out, as if the night had released it once again. Mindy glanced up.

A new moon glowed in the sky.

Darkrai watched in amusement as the girl puzzles at the moon.

"_Boo." _Darkrai whispers in her ear. She doesn't jump or scream, only whirls around to face him, a wild and fierce gleam in her black eyes.

"I don't care what you do to me, just don't touch my brother!" Mindy yells at Darkrai.

Both Mewtwo and Deoxys return, invisibly.

"_I have no intention of harming you or your brother", Darkrai whispers in their minds._

"_I'm here to save you. I'm going to take you away from all the pain and fear. Will you let me?" _he asks the girl.

"Why?" Mindy asks.

"_Because, your soul is not meant to be collected this night," _Darkrai whispers.

"_I can take you somewhere safe, where you will not have to worry about pain, or when your next meal will be. But I will need you to do something for me and my friends, eventually", _Darkrai whispers.

Mindy considers. "What do I have to do?"

"_Sell me your soul, in exchange for your and your brother's safety," _Darkrai tells her.

She nods, taking no time to consider. "So long as my brothers safe, I'll do whatever you want," Mindy tells the shadow god.

Darkrai raises his arm and a portal to the Reverse world is opened. Even while he does so he is talking to Giratina, negotiating the stay for two live souls. Darkrai knows they will be safe with him. Giratina is great with kids.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

At the Sheldrake residence Julia sleeps in her tower room at the top of the mansion. Her dreams are of her older brother, Manson. She has missed him greatly over the time he has been gone. The first time her ran away he gave her a standing order to watch over their younger and innocent brother Jack. Now they have a sister too. Manson doesn't even know yet, having run away for truly no reason Julia knows of.

He had left on his first adventure ten months ago. He had come back with three friends months ago, but he didn't stick around for long. She had only time for him to tell her he was on a mission. She told him she missed him. Then the four were gone after they had beaten the gym leader.

Julia slept fitfully. Not even the height and static of her room could comfort her. Raikou sat watching the small girl. Raikou had claimed her shortly after she was born. In the time since then Raikou had watched over the girl, secretly developing her champion's abilities, and guided her and her Pokémon. The great cat legendary truly loved her little kit Julia, and it pained her that Manson's disappearance had caused such distress in little Julia.

Suddenly Raikou was aware of a new presence within the great house. It stank of spirits and unfriendly ghosts. The presence was strong. The way it had arrived, without a trace, as if it just appeared was what really alarmed Raikou though. Raikou headed to the source immediately. The great cat ripped through the halls of the mansion without a sound, padding on great tiger paws.

When it arrived in the room, it found a peculiar sight.

Manson was sitting on a motorcycle. It was painted black with purple flames and white angular skulls on the side. She could sense the presence of a Rotom within the bike, powering it with electricity and ectoplasm. Manson has a black shroud about him, and appeared to be conversing with the air. Raikou could tell there wasn't a ghost there besides the Rotom, and Manson didn't have his dex out. Manson nodded, and reached down to put his hand on the bike. Raikou was still undiscovered.

Manson removed the Rotom from the motorcycle. The ghost was tired looking, drained. Raikou was surprised that Manson was able to remove the ghost. From the looks of the bike the Rotom had been bound to it forcefully for years. Manson took out a pokeball and released a second Rotom. The two merged for a second, sharing energy. When that was over Manson took the second Rotom and put it away.

Raikou watched wearily. Manson had walked right past her without acknowledging her presence. Raikou was not invisible, masked, or hidden in any way. If Manson had seen her, he had not given any indication. Raikou followed him around the house. First he grabbed himself some orange juice. The first Rotom entered the houses circuits to recharge.

Manson then headed down a hallway that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Raikou had thought she knew the house by heart, yet this was new. It was always changing anyways. Giratina was always reaching out from his portal in the house to change the strange mansion. The residents were either used to it or ignorant of its changing structure. Raikou followed Manson to his room, the basement. Manson opened the door that Raikou knew would lead down, but behind the door was a solid wall of dirt. Manson released his Tyrannitar. Manson shared a glance with his Tyrannitar, silently giving orders. .

Raikou was not ignored by the Tyrannitar. The large beast gave her a one over glance and then went back to its mission, digging out the basement stairs. The digging was done in silence for almost an hour. Raikou detected Manson had fallen asleep for this, still standing, still grinning, still moving his lips as if talking to someone. Tyrannitar worked very efficiently. After he stepped off the last granite step of the basement stairs he pushed a mighty boulder of iron aside. Raikou wondered how it had gotten there, but then sniffed the rock.

She smelled godly powers on it and decided Giratina was to blame.

Behind the boulder (which Tyrannitar was breaking down and eating like candy) was the massive cavern Raikou had been trying to find. She had known the door had to be around somewhere, but she couldn't find the place, even after attempting to dig into it. The whole place stank of the reverse world. Raikou came to the shocking realization that the land she was now standing on was actually from the reverse world, currently existing in both places at once.

It was about this time Manson turned straight towards her. "You cannot enter this place." He spoke. Yet, it was not the boy who spoke; it was a sneaky spirit who had entered his body.

"_You cannot order a legendary around, soul of Spiritomb", _Raikou admonished. "I was not ordering, just informing", SpiritManson told Raikou.

Raikou lifted a paw to follow him inside, but found an invisible wall blocked her path.

Spirit Manson giggled.

Manson released his assemble of ghosts, each whisking themselves away from him towards the darkness of the great abyss. Manson smiled and headed back up the stairs, only the Rotom from the motorcycle following him.

It was when Manson reached Julia's room Raikou decided to step in.

"_If you harm her, Spiritomb, I assure you I will take you to Giratina's pit of souls myself."_

Manson turned towards her. Raikou sense of smell detected Spiritomb had left his body in the basement.

Manson curled up against the end of the bed and fell asleep. Julia quit quivering and mumbled a thank you in her sleep. The Rotom stowed itself away in Julia's I.S.

Raikou watched the both of them for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Champions**

**Selection**

**Group 3 of the Wanderers **

Entei stood on platform with Arceus. The Fire dog had been summoned here. Suicune had just arrived for the meeting. Arceus had picked their champions for the two brothers.

"_**Be silent and listen. I have chosen your champions for you. Suicune is to receive his champion in three months of time. Entei, I will give you your champion now, but he is only the vessel your true champion will occupy in almost seven months from now. You may not ask for different champions, or attempt to use two. You will have these two, and like it"**_ Arceus explained.

The two beasts shared a glance with each other behind Arceus's back. The God beckoned them forward to look into the globe of water suspended in the room of the golden palace. The pool showed the first group, splitting up and coming home after their first adventure together. Vidar had been teleported up to the Hall of Origin via the Cave of Origin, two secretly connected areas.

The picture in the orb of water changed. It showed a country side, but one which neither of the legendary beasts recognized.

"_**Your champions come from the spare dimension. The one we made five thousand years ago. Time has passed quicker there than it has here, just as planned. This girl is to be the champion of you Suicune," **_Arceus told them.

In the orb a girl of about twelve ran around happily with a dog and two younger siblings.

"_**Entei, this is your champion." **_Arceus told Entei.

In a school room a twelve year old read from a book he had brought to class. Around him the classroom whispered and glanced furtively at the boy in question. Finally he gathered up his things and left. The teacher didn't try to stop him. Entei and Suicune shared another glance. What had happened, or what was the matter with the boy?

"_**I fear neither of them will have very good attitudes when they arrive, but it is to be expected. Now I will show you their vessels," **_Arceus told them as the sphere changed.

The picture was now in Petalburg, by the Sheldrake house. The girl and the boy, almost identical to the first two, were having a Pokémon battle between two Eevee's. The boys Eevee was much younger than the girls, and was something of a runt.

When the battle was over and the boy had used some items to heal his Eevee they sat down and talked.

"_**I will switch the girl without warning. The boy however, will have something bad happen to him. I cannot see what, but during this time I will swap them. If either of you wish to make contact with the vessels now, I encourage you. If not, they will not be properly prepared for what is to come. Do not tell them that they are being substituted,"**_ Arceus explained.

With another glance, the two brother legendaries were gone, headed to the small town of Petalburg, Heonn.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Jirachi and Dialga had been watching Steven Stone for a long time now. He was the son of their x- champion of steel. His current son was the prime prospect for the new steel champion. If he was a good enough prospect Palkia had even volunteered to Dialga that he would support them, having always been with Manaphy and Kyogre before.

But so far the time gods and wish makers efforts had been in vain. They had yet to get one glimpse of the young Nathan Stone.

Jirachi theorized that their x champion had told Steven of his travels and that Steven now suspected that his son might be in danger of selection. Dialga didn't think that could be true. But it was slowly shaping out to be that way.

Either the son was inside 24/7, or he was so busy that he didn't ever come outside anyways. The two could tell there were two humans on the Mossdeep city property here, but only Steven stone came out.

Why?

The two were still waiting later that week, having patiently kept watch. They were legendaries, and as such didn't need sleep very often, and barely ever needed food. Actually, Jirachi slept all the time, but he was still conscious.

Palkia surprised them both when he dropped by.

"_**Any luck finding our reclusive champion?"**_ Palkia asked them.

"_Not a glimpse. He is in there, we can __feel__ it, but short of going in the building we're not going to meet him," _Jirachi muttered.

"_**If he will not come outside, we must **__**make**__** him come outside," **_Palkia growled before harnessing his space energies.

"**Wait brother!" **Dialga tried to yell, but it was too late.

A boy of about ten appeared before the trio. They all stared down at him.

He was scrawny, had oversized glasses, weak kneed, pale, runt-ish, and everything they were not looking for in a champion of steel.

That was before he threw himself wildly at Jirachi and punched the baby alien creature in the face, sending his levitating form further into the forest.

Utterly surprised, Jirachi had not defended himself. The two larger gods were totally caught off guard as well.

Nathan used this.

He dove into his pockets threw out six steel Pokémon, reached into his I.S. grabbed a taser and can of mace, and threw himself at the legendary duos. The sevens smaller figures didn't have the slightest chance of hurting the two larger gods, but they sure as hell tried.

If any of the other legendaries had seen this, they would never have let the two steel legendaries and the water dragon hear the end of this.

Nathan stunned the Palkia, actually doing some elemental damage to the god while four of the steel types attacked Dialga. Nathan, Skarmory, and Onix took on Palkia as he tried to swat at the two Pokémon and not touch Nathan.

Both Jirachi and Steven stone arrived at the same time. Steven took one glance at the t=legendaries before sending out his strongest Pokémon. The trio were outnumbered, but if they really wanted to they could have taken all of the foes.

"**Enough of this!" **Dialga yelled as he reversed time until Palkia had not summoned Nathan stone out of the house yet.

The three gods marked Nathan Stone as their champion and then spent the next week trying to find a safe way to approach the son of stone.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

When Harold first found the tree of life in his backyard, he didn't think that he might have been teleported elsewhere, he though it had been teleported here, to his house. The people of Heonn have no idea of anything about the tree of life is, seeing as it is hidden away in Sinnoh's mountains.

As such, Harold Golding had no idea Mew had teleported him to Sinnoh. But Mew knew what she was doing. She allowed Harold to leave. He would come back until she was ready.

And he did. He came back each day for a month to check it was still there. After several years of him teleporting to Sinnoh did Mew suddenly cut off the passage home.

This was the trick. He had become so used to the tree that it was no longer exiting. The teleport had always worked before, so he would remain calm and try to rationalize an answer instead of panicking greatly like if she had done this his first time.

'It is in situations like these that a potential psychic might find his or herself,' Mew mused as she watched Harold.

She did not release him. Instead, she made contact and explained everything she knew. Then she worked with him to enhance his powers from nothing to barely anything.

Time, Mew knew, changes everything.

Mew took Harold to the three Sinnoh's lakes. All three of the lake spirits approved of him.

Mew took him home for the final bit of the acceptance.

He worked on his parents minds.

It was a dark secret to Mew, that she knew her champions would try this. They had to know that they could, in order to never do it again.

Just as small children will put forks into toasters when told not to.

Just as one will when one doesn't know what they are doing, but are willing to try.

Mew does this because psychics always need to know what they're doing, or they could catastrophically mess up.

Harold did this of course. Mew knew he would.

And now she knew he had learned discipline the hard way.

It was better this way, than when she just trained her champions.

Mew cried softly when she imaged the line of evil her champions had brought, but she knew that it had ended. She had changed their ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Champions**

**Selection**

**Group 4 of the Peacemakers**

Once three champions had come out of the Sheldrake family.

That had been two generations ago, when things were done differently.

In modern times, four champions come out of the Sheldrake family.

Manaphy discovered Belle two nights after Manson had come home from group 1's Heonn journey.

Manaphy studied her soul. He could sense great kindness, but there was nothing there based towards any element. So Manaphy marked her quick and reported to Kyogre.

Manaphy and Kyogre used to have Keldeo also help them in their champion's but since Arceus had assigned him to the help the Trio Bulls, whom had never taken a champion.

(So they would actually take a champion instead of trying to kill other's legendaries champions)

So Manaphy offered to watch over Belle five days a week if Kyogre could also watch over his temple. Kyogre had to figure out a schedule to juggle, and running the ocean was a full time job.

But it would be worth it for their champion.

Right away they set out to start their altering process. But they did it slowly, sneakily.

They didn't want any of the other Sheldrake's to try and hinder them from their claim to the youngest Sheldrake.

The first time Manaphy made contact with Belle was the first time Belle went swimming.

She saw him. She thought he was a water fairy and played with him for hours.

Manaphy kept watch. He gave a Phione egg to Julia, knowing whom she would give it too.

Manaphy kept watch. Kyogre did her best to perform more than she could rightly handle.

But eventually Arceus checked in on them. He saw the oceans hadn't been receiving all the care they needed. He got mad at Kyogre. She took the blame, and didn't tell Manaphy.

This happened several times until Arceus finally saw what she was doing when she was supposed to be in the ocean. She was guarding the Temple of Manaphy.

It was then that Arceus understood.

The two ocean gods lived in harmony. It was a long partnership, so they got used to working with each other. When he saw Manaphy was gone, he knew that Manaphy was doing what _used_ to be Keldeo's job.

Making the Ocean Champion.

He forgave the duo and assigned some help from a legendary that honestly didn't do very much.

Lugia was pulled away from his champion to work in the ocean some more.

The other four bird gods could deal with anything that came up by themselves.

Honestly the five didn't need to be by Ace at all times and neglect their duties.

But eventually the biggest problem arose. The fourth group was needed _now._

A threat had arisen from another dimension.

The children were roughly stuffed into the Reverse world along with the Sheldrake Manor.

Dialga went to work. The two ocean gods went back to work after checking in with their champion in the Reverse world. Belle recognized Manaphy a little from when she was younger. Even Hoennite knew Kyogre by sight.

After the contact, the two discovered things had not gone well with both of the gone from the world.

Luckily, group three was nearby, so Kyogre enlisted them to help them fix their screw up.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The legend of when Arceus made Man is lost to the humans, but the Legendaries remember it clear as day. They were there.

Arceus created five hundred humans. He gave them simple moves like Rock Throw, Growl, Tackle, and Bite. Their ability was called 'Intelligence.' They were the only ones to possess it.

Yet it was the way Arceus had made them that set them apart.

He did it not for another Pokémon species, but more as a lunch for any larger Pokémon whom stumbled across them. They were meant to survive sure, but mostly to be a cheap meal.

The 'Humans' as they were called, disagreed. They quickly evolved several times over, and not in the cosmic way, but in the nature over-time way Arceus had implemented recently.

Almost a thousand years later the gods were called in, all of them, to destroy the great civilization in the Unova region that stretched under the earth all over the planet. They did so with gusto. Then they made the human dimension, populated it, and was done. They were stopped. They never truly came back in full strength either.

But the tale of the legendary human families is wrapped carefully in the first five hundred humans.

It used to be that the legendaries didn't need champions. Eventually there were enough life forms that the change from gods to legendaries with champions was implemented.

And five families were selected from the first five hundred humans to forever be of the champion breeding tree.

Of those, only two survive. Two are totally destroyed though time.

The last one, the Trinity family, is near death.

The survivors are the Warren family, and the Sheldrake family.

They did this by absorbing most of the other two dead families when they were in trouble, but you can still identify the remains of the two dead families. Some champions are picked from their remains, although their quality is often varied.

The Sheldrake children were all selected. So many legendaries forged alliances to wait for the Warren children.

There were twins.

So the golems took the one named Hank, whom had a type of positive energy.

And the Trio Genies took Gilbert, who had a type of negative energy.

Since the two groups of trio's weren't the best of friends, Regigigas presided over both groups to prevent conflict. He was known for his fairness after all.

And so it came to pass, Gilbert was the champion of Tornadus, Landorus, Thundurus, and Regigigas.

And Hank was the champion of Regice, Registeel, Regirock, and Regigigas.

Contact was made immediately, and the twins grew up with seven legendaries on hand at all times.

When the problem of time was brought up, the seven gods handed their charges over to the reverse world and went back to their much neglected individual jobs. They would be seeing their champions again soon.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Cory was the last boy of the William family, the family that had been absorbed by the warrens.

He also was set aside by Arceus for a very special legendary.

Ten years ago a group of humans known as Plasma broke the imprisoned bug legendary Genes out of his prison. Arceus was livid.

Shortly after the Plasma group was beaten down by the human group known as 'Dex Holders' Arceus traveled to the new location of Genes. The Heonn tropical jungle. The only place as warm now as it was five thousand years ago and thus the only place Genes would like.

Genes was not discovered there though.

Arceus sent his new god Mewtwo out to go find Genes.

Then he sent out Deoxys to watch Mewtwo seeing as the two got along great.

Deoxys standard job was to patrol deep space when Palkia sensed a new rip. It is possibly the fact Arceus took Deoxys away from his job that they now were facing the dark corruption again.

But he was needed and this was now, that was the future.

The two psychic gods had an immense advantage over the bug god that had inspired the wrath of every legendary that had existed in the same time period as him.

The two couldn't find the bug god in any of the warm places he was likely to be.

Arceus admitted that if Genes wanted to hide he was doing it well. He must've thrown them off by going somewhere cold instead.

The two searched the cold areas.

Nothing was found.

Finally, Arceus said fuck it and pulled Palkia an Dialga to him.

"_**Find me that insufferable bug legendary Genes," **_Arceus ordered.

"**Really? He's back? And you don't want to just…. Annihilate him?"** Dialga had questioned.

"_**Just do it! I can't do that until I've proved that he has or hasn't changed from his isolation!" **_

They spent a day searching with their space time powers, fooling his trail.

They kept commenting that something had changed in Genes very essence.

They found him in the least likely of places.

A laboratory.

He was hooked up to the wall, encased in metal, and humans were surrounding his small figure, trying to figure out what had happened. Several world renowned human Pokémon professors were gathered around.

Mewtwo ripped a hole in the wall and Deoxys infiltrated, using his powers to transform into one of the researchers.

Chaos instantly prevailed.

The researchers scrambled out of the building, Deoxys leading the group away from the building.

Mewtwo and Arceus stood before the monstrosity that used to be known as Genes.

He was changed, just like the dimension Duo had told Arceus.

For one, he was purple now.

He was clad in metal. He had a large human build cannon that fused his wings together. He could probably still fly, but it would not be by his wings anymore. His eyes had been ripped out and replaced with electronic things. Even Mewtwo shuddered at the sight. Sure, he was built by humans himself, but they had meant to make, not 'improve'.

Mewtwo did not know what Genes used to look like.

Arceus glared at the monstrosity that had happened to his own work.

"_**From now on, Genes shall be known as Genesect. Altered by the Plasma, and not for the better", **_He spoke aloud.

Elsewhere around the planet all the other legendaries tuned into their fathers eyes and watched the events unfold.

Mewtwo ripped the machinery away from the fallen god.

Genesect didn't move in the slightest when his supports were taken away, continuing only to stand as if still bound, his metal limbs refusing to budge.

Arceus infiltrated the beings mind only to find it too had not been left unchanged.

Where thoughts used to live ran 1's and 0's.

Arceus spoke only one word to he being, _**"Wake". **_

It didn't work. This simple command from God could've woken a Snorlax.

"Um… boss? I think he needs a code word now." Mewtwo hesitantly advised.

Arceus was unfamiliar with this term so he set Mewtwo to try it. Deoxys returned and observed.

"The trio golems are truly robotic, and you made them. What did you do to turn them on?" Mewtwo asked while he worked.

"_**I infused the soul of Daedalus the maker of them, into their machinery. I had commissioned the ancient human civilization to build them a year before I issued their destruction. Three days after their completion I killed Daedalus and infused parts of his soul into them for fuel. Then we destroyed the civilization", **_Arceus admitted.

Mewtwo chuckled nervously.

It was Uxie contacting them that allowed them to turn Genesect on. The answer? The power button. Then reboot. If that didn't work, call this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX universe) and ask for a new one.

The waking process took a full twenty four hours.

What was odd was at the beginning it had said, _"Searching for new mind source"_

Ever since then the three legendaries in the room had had a headache.

A full day later the humming coming from the machine stopped.

The eyes opened, sliding apart with a metallic hiss.

The creature observed them. There was no recognition.

"_**Creature. Do you understand me?" **_

"_Affirmative."_The voice behind the mouth like metal grill whispered out, hoarse and strained.

"_**Do you recognize me?"**_

"_Searching Data Banks. Processing. You are Arceus. The mythical God of all creation. New information has been acquired. Editing enabled." _

"_Well… at least he knows who you are boss," _Mewtwo commented dryly.

"**Yea, unlike when Mewtwo here was born. At least he's sure to know something, if he's got memory banks full of human knowledge." **Deoxys added helpfully.

Mewtwo punched Deoxys playfully on the arm.

Genesect observed the action, the turned to Arceus.

"_Engage?" _It asked him.

Arceus figured this probably meant some sort of program he was supposed to run. _**"Engage," **_Arceus told it casually.

Genesect had thrown Mewtwo across the room and into the wall before Arceus had time to blink.

'Such speed!' he thought as he observed.

Deoxys moved to intercept the raging machine creature.

It did not attack him when he psychically restrained him. He only watched as Mewtwo peeled himself out of the wall.

"_Target has withstood Attack. Permission to switch to higher caliber?" _Genesect asked Arceus.

Arceus quickly surmised the machine was ruling Genesect right now. He needed the organic mind of Genes if he was to make any headway.

"_**Disengage target." **_Arceus told it. Deoxys helped Mewtwo out of the wall.

"_He moves so fast through those thrusters on the back of his legs." _Mewtwo informed him.

"_**I need the command to enable the creature mind. I can tell it's in there somewhere under the machine nature." **_Arceus told his troops.

'_Overwrite Mechanics?" _**"How about 'Deactivate Computer?" **

"_**Remember you two, don't say the Self D word around him. He might actually do it." **_

"_I know! Genesect, release the locked panel on your back," _Mewtwo told the machine legendary.

The wings slid apart and a hatch opened up. _**"Well spotted." **_

Mewtwo levitated up and started searching through the menu.

Sometime later a definite change occurred in the cyborg.

Its posture changed, from the tall stand of machine to the low stoop of a hunter.

"_**Do you recognize me now?" **_Arceus asked Genesect.

"_I do if I access my banks. You're Arceus, the one true God." _

"_**Do you remember who you are?" **_

"_No." _

The three legendaries sighed deeply.

"_Now what do we do with him?" _Mewtwo asked.

"_**We'll hand him over to Uxie. He'll know what to do, and what to say," **_Arceus told the group.

'And then we'll test him,' Arceus silently added.

Three months later a small boy on the edge of the forest stood before the ultimate machine being.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked. He is not afraid of the strange being before him.

"_What is your name?" _

"I'm Cory. I know who you are. I know why you're here. You're here to claim me, aren't you?"

"_You're well informed. Who told you this?"_

"The voices. But that's okay. Where are we going first?"

"_Away from tradition. We do things my way. Which bug would you want first?"_

Cory was a strange child for sure. But then again, so was Genesect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Champions**

**Selection**

**Group 5 of the Shock Troopers**

It was Celebi and Shaymin who had the right to the remains of the fifth family of champions.

They had allowed the family to be absorbed by the Sheldrake family, like when the Warren family had absorbed the Trinity family, but that did not mean Castor family was totally gone.

It was from this family Celebi and Shaymin had drawn their champions over the years.

Until the family had been cursed.

In a battle between another dimension of poisonous plant life and the legendaries about two hundred years ago, an attack was launched of the plant champion by the sentient poisonous enemy.

It was an inescapable ambush. But the plants were clever. They had learned of the families the legendaries pulled their champions from. They sought not but to destroy, but to ruin.

The plants knew they had lost the battle, so they sought not conquer, but destruction.

The other worldly plants grabbed hold of the plant champion of the age, Sarnia, and with their touch they poisoned her completely.

Yet she was not to die, but to live on.

The curse was sneaky and patient. It was passed down through genetics. And it struck, decimating the family known as the Castors.

The legendaries tried everything they could, but nothing worked. Arceus and the lake trio were able to stop the full power of the curse, but never fully remove it.

And so every member of the Castor group died young, before they reached the age of thirty.

It is understandable that their family line started to die quickly.

This generation only a few children were born in the Castor scattered family remains.

Celebi and Shaymin went hunting for the last of the suitable.

They found their champion, a young girl named Fern.

She was just as plant like as the rest of her family. But she surpassed them all in radiance.

Celebi and Shaymin made contact with Fern AND her parents when she was nothing more than a baby.

She grew until the combined efforts of her loving parents and the Legendaries.

Soon her mother died. The father stopped helping, disillusioned with life.

The two grass gods took Fern deep into the forest with them.

They taught her, trained her, raised her.

Shaymin once called her the most beautiful flower in the forest.

Celebi said nothing good ever lasts.

They told Fern about her curse when she was fifteen. She understood as if she had known all along. Already she was dying. The two legendaries could only watch and pray for more time.

Arceus told them she would live, but she would die sooner if she did not do some things.

She was put into the secretly made fifth group, when she was supposed to go to the third.

Fern wanted to help, and didn't understand, but she accepted her duty.

And maybe along the way she could truly live.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Moloetta was never quite sure what it was she was supposed to be doing with her life.

When Arceus made all the legendaries and was handing out jobs, he had seemingly forgotten her. When only she stood remaining before God he had asked her, **_"What do you wish to do?"_** Well, in a world that has just been created, what _was_ there to do when you have not been given clear orders?

But before she had questioned God for being unclear, she discovered something. She liked the way he sounded when he spoke. Quite a lot in fact. She tested her own voice for the first time and heard it had a beautiful ring to it.

Arceus must've taken her singing as what she wanted to do. Sure it was, but she still hadn't received any orders.

But she was dismissed without voicing her concern. A few hundred years later she taught humans language. Then song and dance.

They assigned her the job of goddess of art. Not just song and dance, but of all art. ALL of it.

She still had no idea what she was _supposed _to be doing, but for now she did this.

Even more confusing is when Arceus pulled her aside separately like he was prone to do for his children and asked her if she still liked her job and was successful.

But before she could say anything, he would read her mind, smile, and say good job.

And he would be gone.

Moloetta had later found out that several of the legendaries had had difficulties with their jobs, but, unwilling to admit this in pride and utterly unwilling to trouble their father, they had protested greatly. Arceus had simply stopped listen to their false reports of 'all is well' and started reading their minds, finding out what was really going on.

Like a parent that is pushy with homework.

So, Moloetta who had never been given a task, continued doing what she was doing, and kept getting a good job, despite having no idea what she was doing.

Over time that puzzlement grew into a slight bit of resentment. She went around and visited her relatives. They were always so busy, and she never was. She wanted to help too!

She got a bit angry. Her hair changed from greed to red and she developed a temper.

She imaged she had no purpose, yet she was totally unwilling to complain.

So it stayed. She would change form from red and green depending on if she was felling content or resentful. The artists she inspired loved this change, and it often created artistic revolutions.

So when the gods started using champions she never really tried it. She may have dabbled by helping in art or inspiring, but she never truly ordered around anyone.

She was very surprised one day when Arceus called her up to the Hall of origin and asked her to take a champion. She was brand new to this, but he wanted her to do this for him.

She had orders.

Taylor had no idea what hit her. She was on her way home from band practice when she was abducted and forced to learn to dance for a week by a small black and red Pokémon goddess.

Eventually Taylor was allowed to ask questions. If she tried to escape, Moloetta caught her and made her do more training in arts. If she told anyone, they'd either go temporally deaf or not believe her. If she asked too many questions in one sitting Moloetta got mad and made her sing more.

Taylor grew to love her lessons. Her school loved her, she was doing well, and she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be like her patron.

She eventually learned the whole truth from Moloetta on her fifteenth birthday, her final lesson of abducted art, music, and dance.

Moloetta had explained everything she knew about the five families, origins, dimensions, champions, history, arts, and anything else Taylor could ask for.

It was time. Taylor had been a champion from the moment Arceus picked her out for Moloetta, but now it was time to begin. Taylor knew that was why Moloetta, or as she affectionately called her patron, 'Big Sister' had chosen her. She was to spread her art around the world. It was what she always wanted.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

In case everything went to hell truly, and there was no fix for the planet, Arceus had a backup plan. Annihilation. For this reason he created three incredibly powerful gods.

Zekrom, the black yin. Reshiram the white yang. Kyurem the grey wuji.

They were meant to destroy the world.

To do this, Zekrom and Reshiram were supposed to start fighting. Kyurem was in case if Arceus needed to stop them, or prevent fighting from before he wanted the apocalypse.

Zekrom and Reshiram set about their duties immediately. Arceus had been getting rather drained form creating all of his children after making the entire universe, so he accidently forgot to apply minds to the two colored dragons. Kyurem stepped in immediately to stop the two. But, even when beaten to within an inch of their god lives, they would not stop.

Arceus bound them in chains and hid them separately across the Unova region. Kyurem went his way to Unova's coldest spot, where he made his home.

The three were forgotten by humans and all but Arceus, their existence nagging in the back of his mind.

Someone found out. He suspects Kyurem came out of hiding one day and saw the changes of the world. Confused, he asked around with the other Unova legendaries who were surprised to see their reclusive companion again. "Is it the end of the world already?" Keldeo had asked. Arceus suspected it was Keldeo who had blabbed to the humans somehow.

The legend was reintroduced to the humans again. And then several more thousand years passed.

Plasma knew. Arceus didn't know how they knew, but the fucking did.

Reshiram and Zekrom were back in the world before Arceus could stop the foolish humans. All of the other gods were called out to stop them and their champions too.

But there was no fighting.

Arceus had not granted them minds, only missions. He must've given them seeds of minds or something though, because over time they matured from battle hungry beasts to confused gods who knew only an order.

That they didn't follow.

The forty five gods found Zekrom and Reshiram having a very confused conversation by the sun, asking each other **_"So, why were we supposed to be fighting?" "I don't know. Can we just sit back and talk about this, or what?" "Think he'll be mad if we do? I mean, we did get released. Aren't we supposed to… you know, fight?" "Fuck that. Let's be friends."_**

Sometimes even God is surprised by his own creations. On that day he had to sit back, scratch his head and wonder what he might have done wrong, or even if he messed up at all.

Still, he could not just give them jobs and expect the two un-informed legendaries to just do it. They were given elements for only destruction. What was there for the two of them to do but destroy the world?

Arceus handed them over to Uxie, who gave him an angry glare and asked how many more relatives Arceus had hidden around. Even Uxie had forgotten the two destroyers.

They didn't adjust to life quickly. They went back to Unova and lived out of their prison temples while they observed the outside world and learned. When Arceus was finally satisfied they probably weren't going to destroy the world, he gave them a champion to share. That boy turned out disastrous. His name was Giovanni.

The two apocalypse gods were told to go sit in the corner of the universe.

A generation later they were back into Arceus's list of problems, begging for another chance.

He gave his children another chance. They promised not to blow it.

But this time, Arceus picked the champion.

He name was Ashley. She was young, the daughter of a man named N.

Although Arceus didn't know much about the mother, since she had died a while back, he knew N greatly.

N had set Zekrom and Reshiram free after all. Arceus had read N's soul however, and deemed him a worthy human being, in not a little misguided. But, then again, his ideas did have merit to them. Some of the more extreme methods would have been acceptable in a different age. But it was not N who was selected; it was his daughter, whom he instilled with his ideas and beliefs. Arceus feared she might be as big a problem as N was so; he assigned the two dragon destroyers to the problem. Maybe they would solve each other. Maybe he had doomed the world.

Arceus could only wait.

Ashley however, was in for the surprise of her life when she woke up one morning and saw two gigantic dragons glaring down at their assigned 'problem child' from her second floor window in the castle.

N was too.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

The trio knights wrote the book of Old School. They also wrote the book that came before old school too.

The three of them were knights after all, from an age where gallivanting around on a Rapidash with a lance in a metal suit was what all young boys dreamed of. In fact, they were the ones who made that entire chapter of history, during which the other legendaries sat back and shook their head muttering, "what have you done to those poor humans," As they watched them ride around with metal weapons and have jousting tournaments and whatnot.

But for all their time with the humans, they didn't like them very much. Before the humans got to be such a big deal, they had been the protectors of the small, weak, young Pokémon, ensuring they made it to a ripe age before living in the cold cruel life of outdoor extreme reality.

They enjoyed their jobs very much. So when Arceus had told them to try and reform the humans, they had done it in a way full of resentment, hilarity, and much human infighting.

They created the middle ages.

It was understandable that the three had never taken on champions. The three gentlemanly knights hated humans and everything they stood for.

Now a child was being forced on them. Arceus's orders.

They debated about what to do. They could do as they always had and utterly ruin this child view of the world out of spite, throw him into the wilderness to teach him toughness, or they could raise him like they had raised Keldeo. They chose all three.

Arceus anticipated this, and he ordered them to get help. They got Keldeo to help them.

Now, for those of you who are unfamiliar with Keldeo, I'll give you a brief version of the human version. In a pointless battle against nature and Pokémon, a bunch of people in ancient Unova burned down a forest. The three knights got very pissed about this and probably slaughtered all the humans. But, they also found a Pokémon child in the burned woods, still alive. They raised it as their own.

The true version was that Keldeo was the last made legendary by Arceus, and by this time God was more than a little woozy from energy loss. Instead of creating five very impressive bull knights, he made three and a half. Keldeo was sort of the little disfigured brother of the trio Bulls. He was water/ fighting, so naturally the other three had no idea what to do, and their varied natures made they experimented raising their little brother in different extreme ways.

Steel; let him live or die in the wilderness.

Grass; we should nurture him and care. Be there for him.

Rock; Train him up. Be firm and tough, but fair.

The conflict eventually made the poor Keldeo quite insane. He never really got over being with his loving brothers one minute and then being thrown out into the wilderness the next. Afterwards he even got slapped around a bit by them for not meeting expectations.

Arceus didn't want that for the poor human child, who would not survive such methods.

Keldeo himself probably wasn't the best choice for nanny, but they had to work with what they had. They pulled Keldeo away from his job running on top of water to trawl clean the ocean with currents. They pulled Keldeo away from his regular trio with Manaphy and Kyogre on champions.

He was not a happy squire.

The assigned child was named Chad. He was five when he was abducted by the four fighting legendaries. Arceus sat back and waited for the storm to pass.

Surprisingly they did fine. By their standards.

When Chad was reintroduced into the world he was something of a Buddhist monk.

He knew about fifty different martial art styles, and five hundred ways to kill you with just his legs. He had access to the Aura. He could tell when you were lying. He was strong as a Machop, and climbed like a Mankey. His fists were tough as titanium. He has reflexes like a Zangoose. He knew patience, discipline, and humility. His spine was straighter than a ruler.

All this and he still passed off as scrawny, slightly pimply, high schooler, which could tell you the difference between a nerd and a geek.

Oh yeah, he was also blind, bald, and walked with a limp like someone had tried to cut off his right leg at the back of his kneecap but had botched the job so his leg was still intact.

Arceus didn't even know what he could do anymore, so he washed his hands of the matter and started bawling in the center of the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Left over, but not forgotten.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

"_**And what, might I ask, do you have to say for yourselves?" **_the irate Arceus asked the two smaller legendaries before him.

"_I raise the moon and keep Darkrai in check. Isn't that full time job enough?" _Cresselia complained to Arceus. _**"I gave you all clear orders. If I have not selected you a champion, go out and find one. We need twenty one of them, but no more." **_

"_Well? I didn't find one, I didn't ask to be in a group, you didn't select me one. Can I go now?"_

"_**No. I'll find somewhere to put you that you're appreciated and useful. Just you watch."**_

Arceus strode over to his stellar gazer water sphere. It changed from reflecting the stars to reflecting an organized list of champions and their legendaries.

21 champions. 45 legendaries.

"_**Since you're psychic, it would be best to put you with another group of psychics…. Well, there Mew and the lake trio for Harold Golding, the cousin of Sabrina, and cousin of Tate and Liz the duo psychic gym leaders of Heonn. Wait…. Mew and the Lake Trio? That's an old combination. Best not to disturb such a well oiled machine. Besides, they're too childish for you. How about the other boy, Blake Trinity? Oh…. Mewtwo and Deoxys? Probably not the best choice to add you too. They're much to dark and gritty for you and your perfect world view."**_

"_Hey! Knock it off!" _

"_**Well then, if you don't fit in a psychic category group, let's see where else. You could go to Fern with Celebi and Shaymin? They're grass type. You know, Shaymin is nice but strict, and Celebi is sort of no-nonsense… Nah, you'd not fit. How about you work with Darkrai with Mindy Trinity? Oh… she's got a tough past for a human. Best not. Horrible idea. Plus Darkrai doesn't like you too much. That boy really should learn to respect his sister more."**_

Cresselia watched as Arceus quickly forgot she was there and became wrapped up in his work, even if it was about her. Victini sat cheerfully on Cresselia's head.

"_**Hank and Gilbert Warren? Bad idea. Glad I never thought about it. Cory and Genesect? **__(Hugh? NO! He's so creepy! The both of them actually.) _

"_**Manaphy and Kyogre? Wait no; I took Keldeo away from them. Adding you would just be a recipe for a horrible water champion." **_

_(Dad!)_

"_**Rayquasa, Latios, Latias for Kendal Roy Dragon? No… that's just odd.**_

_**How about you help Kyurem? He's never had a champion before. I'm sure he'll be glad for the help. Humph…. Actually no, bad idea. Again you two are too different… **_

_**I think the only option left is I make you help Vidar, but I really wanted to just do this by myself…. Shame…."**_

"_Put me with Moloetta and her champion Taylor." _Cresselia finally spoke up helpfully.

Arceus looked over the roster thoughtfully.

"_**Sound, art, and beauty. Okay, you would fit in. But it just so happens Moloetta is one of my favorite. She's such a good girl, and she never has any problems." **_

"_She and I get along like glitter and glue Dad. Plus, she's never done this before, so she could use the help of a seasoned veteran to this stuff."_

"_**But I can't spare anyone else!"**_

"_I meant me. Thanks. I want to help her. She's my favorite sister. She comes to me when she needs to talk. She's angry at you too you know. She resents not ever getting orders."_

"_**WHAT? I gave her orders! She was to be all of creativity! ….. I never told her did I?"**_

"_Nope."_

"_**And she did it anyways? That's dedication and talent right there." **_

"_Okay, sure, but she's still not very powerful. She needs someone like me to help her. She did well in raising Taylor all by herself, but she's going to run into problems sooner or later, and it would help if someone like me was on hand. I promise I won't interfere! Please!"_

"_**Fine, but you've got to ask your sister." **_

Cresselia was gone before he turned around.

Sitting on the golden tiles of the Hall of Origin was the small fire psychic elf creature known as Victini.

Arceus often pondered the creation of Victini. As far as he knew Victini had no job. He could not remember creating Victini. As far as he knew Victini was not very powerful.

Nothing Victini said was understandable under any language ever made, according to Uxie.

(If you listened to it really hard it sounded like the legendary's Omni-speak except ten thousand times faster)

Victini had never sponsored a champion as far as Arceus knew, although he had meddled greatly with humans.

Victini was like Mew, except Mew took orders if you offered her candy.

If you gave Victini candy he went on a century long sugar high and caused world devastating forest fires. He also rode carnival rides.

Victini had been permanently banned from anything caffeinated.

Arceus speculated the universe could be destroyed twenty times faster by Victini on meth than by all of the other forty six legendaries combined.

Arceus sat down looking at the small Fire spirit. It happily stared back at him with great big eyes and those spiky ears.

Just before Arceus was going to open his mouth and ask _**"What am I going to do with you?" **_Victini straightened up like a lightening rod, threw a two finger salute, and was off so fast he left a fire trail and black streaks on the golden bricks. 

"_**I'm glad we had this conversation." **_Arceus told the fire trail.

Victini might have been created when Arceus had a headache and a bad day and wished to give the entire world the same feeling he had in his skull. Or maybe God didn't notice he had created a fluffy red Pikachu with no tail and fire and psychic powers.


End file.
